Héros
by ProfesseurBlinis
Summary: J'ai reçu hier une lettre, un plaidoyer. De la part d'un homme qui se juge incompris et non jugé à sa propre valeur.


**Encore un petit OS, je vous laisse deviner de qui il s'agit!**

**Héros**

Noble lecteur,

Ceci est un plaidoyer. J'ai toujours été présenté comme le méchant, l'ideux, le traitre alors qu'en vérité, je suis un véritable héros !

Sans moi, il n'y aurait pas d'histoire, il n'y aurait pas d'Harry Potter, pas d'élu.

Sans moi, le Seigneur des ténèbres n'aurait pu marquer Harry comme son égal, sans moi, jamais Harry n'aurait pu vaincre mon maître et devenir le survivant.

Mais il vaut mieux retracer ma vie pour voir à quel point je suis important.

Je suis né dans une petite famille, je reconnais que je n'étais pas très beau. Mon entrée à Poudlard a changé ma vie. Je fus réparti dans la meilleure des maisons, Gryffondor. J'avais trois excellents amis et j'étais connu dans tout le collège, enfin…nous étions connus. Qui ne connaissait pas les Maraudeurs ! Les plus drôles, les plus beaux, les plus braves, les plus cools, les plus intelligents…voilà ce qu'on disait de nous ! Nous faisions toute l'ambiance de Poudlard, nous étions aimé de tous, ou presque. Quelle glorieuse scolarité nous avons eu !

Nous sommes devenu des Animagi, montrant ainsi la puissance qui nous habitait et nous avons inventé la carte du Maraudeur qui mettait en relief notre grande intelligence te ingéniosité.

Tout ceci montre que je suis un sorcier doué, important, intelligent…Bon d'accord, je reconnais que j'avais souvent besoin de l'aide de mes amis mais il n'empêche que j'avais la capacité de devenir un animagus et que je peux à présent me transformer à volonté. De plus, lorsque je me transforme, je suis petit, très difficile à attraper, très agile, très mignon en plus. Oui ! Je considère les rats très beaux ! Et puis, comment aurions nous fait pour immobiliser le saule cogneur si je n'avais pas été là pour éviter les branches ?

A la sortie de l'école, je me suis engagé dans l'Ordre du Phénix aux cotés de mes amis et de Lily qui devint peu après la femme de James. De leur union naquit le petit Harry, très mignon, adorable même avec ses cheveux noirs et ses grands yeux verts, l'image même de ses parents. Sirius en était complètement fou, « gaga » et lui offrait des tas de cadeaux dont son premier balai. C'est vrai qu'il était adorable ! Mais il était encore plus mignon avec une cicatrice sur le front, ne trouvez vous pas ? Merci au Seigneur des Ténèbres et surtout merci à moi ! Comment mon maître aurait-il pu le rencontrer d'une façon si aimable et lui faisant un si gentil cadeau si je n'avais pas été là pour lui donner l'adresse de mes amis. Bon d'accord, James et Lily n'ont pas été très coopératifs et je suis triste de ne plus les revoir mais Harry a été très heureux chez son oncle et sa tante par la suite. Il avait quand même le droit à des biscuits pour chien pour son anniversaire ! Ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde. Et son cousin a accepté avec beaucoup de gentillesse de lui donner sa deuxième chambre dont il se servait si utilement alors qu'Harry avait déjà une magnifique chambre sous l'escalier ! Il n'avait même pas besoin de monter tous les jours l'escalier ! Et comment les a-t-il remercié ? En laissant tomber un magnifique gâteau préparé par sa tante, en gonflant comme un ballon la sœur de son oncle et en livrant son cousin si gentil aux Détraqueurs ! A cette famille si aimante, Harry a préféré une famille de sorciers roux assez douteuse et pauvre par-dessus le marché !

Quelle honte ! A-t-il songé un instant à la tristesse qu'il a causé à ses parents, qu'il n'a même pas fait l'effort de connaître, lorsqu'ils ont vu une telle ingratitude. Bien sûr qu'il aurait pu les connaître ! Mon maître lui a proposé de nombreuses fois de les rejoindre et il n'a jamais accepté. Ses parents ne l'intéressent donc pas ! Il les a oubliés et ne veut pas les voir ! Pauvre James, pauvre Lily, ils n'ont pas mérité ça, eux qui rêvaient de connaître leur fils, ils ne le peuvent pas parce que ce dernier ne le veut pas.

Et après…on rejette toute la faute sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres. En vérité, il n'est que victime de sa non popularité due à son physique peu attirant je le reconnais. Je vous dis que mon maître est incompris, comme moi ! C'est un homme charmant en vérité. Nous avons tous les deux de nombreux points communs, nous nous ressemblons !

Nous sommes tos les deux très fidèles, nous cherchons à faire le bien, nous sommes incompris, identifiés comme le mal absolu…

Et en face, il y a le jeune Harry, craquant avec ses yeux verts et les cheveux ébouriffés de son père, glorifié par tout le monde grâce à sa soi-disant victoire sur mon maître ! Comment peuvent-ils croire qu'un gosse comme lui aurait pu vaincre un sorcier comme les Seigneur des Ténèbres ?! C'est une aberration, c'est impossible et très improbable. Les gens ne croient pas en la bonne personne. Aucun humain n'est capable de vaincre Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, surtout pas « l'élu » ou le « survivant ».

La preuve, à chaque foi que Harry s'est retrouvé face à mon maître ou aux mangemorts, il a préféré fuir plutôt que de se battre comme l'aurait fait Cornedrue ! Dans le cimetière, il s'est d'abord caché derrière les tombes avant d'user de je ne sais artifice pour gêner suffisamment longtemps mon maître pour avoir le temps de s'enfuir avec un portoloin nous laissant subir la déception douloureuse de notre maître, triste de ne pas avoir pu envoyer Harry faire la connaissance de ses parents.

J'espère que vous êtes tous au courant de la dévotion dont j'ai fait preuve auprès de mon maître, de la fidélité que j'ai montré en lui offrant ma main pour qu'il puisse renaître. Je l'ai aidé à rencontrer Harry qui ne s'est malheureusement pas montré très coopératif puisqu'il a refusé de donner de son sang de son plein gré ! Quel égoïsme ! Il n'a vraiment pas bien profité de la bonne éducation que lui ont donnée ses parents !

Cet épisode montre bien que la victime dans tout ça, c'est mon maître ! Personne à part moi ne l'aide quand il veut faire le bien et réunir des familles déchirées ! Trouvez-vous cela normal ? Moi non !

Et l'année suivante, Harry a refusé une fois de plus d'être coopératif et de nous donner la prophétie. A cause de cela, le Seigneur des Ténèbres a du se battre contre Voldemort alors qu'il déteste les combats, il abhorre la violence, comme moi ! J'ai toujours haï les duels, c'est pour cela que je n'ai jamais été bon en sortilèges d'attaque. Je n'ai jamais aimé les utiliser et donc, je n'ai jamais vraiment cherché à les apprendre.

En bref, toute cette lettre avait pour but de montrer que je suis un homme d'exception. Je suis fidèle, je suis doué en presque tout, très mignon mais personne ne reconnaît mes mérites et combien je suis important. C'est donc pour cette raison que j'ai écrit cette lettre afin de faire connaître mes mérites, afin de montrer combien mon rôle est important, afin de montrer que je suis un…HEROS !

Avec toute ma considération.

Peter Pettigrow (alias Queudver)

**Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé!**


End file.
